helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Balfey's Birthday
Info Balfey came to play with you again, but he looked unusual. Objective Listen to Balfey's request. Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Balfey: Hello, is anyone at home? Maid: Young Master of the Olineaux? Please, please wait a moment, I will inform Madam right away! Balfey: Ah, don't worry. I came here in private. Is sister Magda home? Magda: I am, Mr. Balfey. What are you coming for...? Balfey: Miss Magda, I am asking you out! There's no important activity today. You must have time, right? Magda: I don't have any special arrangements today... (Is it my illusion? Mr Balfey doesn't look like he's coming for a chat...) Balfey: So that's a deal? We can hang out anywhere! If you don't mind, we can go back to my home~ Magda: Your home!? Balfey: Well, because people in my family are not at home today. You can eat as much sweets as you can! But since we are going to my home, I have to go back and ask the servants to get prepared. Ladies usually spend a lot of time preparing before going out, huh? I will let the carriage wait at the door, you can get on the carriage as soon as you are ready~ Magda: He left after finishing that line... Mr. Balfey is always so energetic. Maid: But it can't tell from the appearance that young master Balfey is a considerate person! And he respects women very much. Maybe he is one of the so-called gentleman? Magda: Is it? Mr. Balfey has always been like this. I really don't think there is anything special... Ah, probably because there are more women in the Olineaux family, so Mr. Balfey has been very used to getting along with women since childhood. Maid: Thanks to the education of the Duchess! Magda: ...Well, although Mr. Balfey said that I can take my time, it is still not good to let him wait too long. Get dressed and go to Olineaux Mansion...... But why are the people of the Olineaux family not at home? Story Chat 2 Servant: Welcome, Miss Ellenstein, we have been waiting for a long time. Balfey: Miss Magda comes earlier than I thought! But I've already finished the preparation for the afternoon tea. This way, please. Let's have a cup of tea while enjoying the beauty of the courtyard! Magda: Fine. But Mr. Balfey, could you tell me, what is your real purpose now? Balfey: Oh... I... Magda: Mr. Balfey, you specifically invite me here on the day when your family are not home. Is there anything you want to hide from your family? Although I don't know whether I can help, I think that Mr. Balfey would not do anything bad, so as long as it is something I'm capable of... Balfey: No, Miss Magda, you misunderstand me! Err... I... I... I can tell you, but you have to promise me you won't laugh at me... Magda: Huh? How would I laugh at you? Ah, do you invest in new technology again? If that is the case, I will support you! Balfey: Err... That's not the case. Actually... actually... It's really a coincidence that the whole family are not home! But today is my birthday, I don't want to be alone-! Magda: Bir... Birthday!? Balfey: Oh... Miss Magda, you don't have to say it so loud even if there are no other people at home. Look, there are still many servants in this house. Although I asked them to wait outside, but the loud voice of you may get them concerned. Magda: Mr. Balfey... Balfey: Besides, it's the best gift for me to stay with Miss Magda alone on my birthday! Magda: Um... If you don't mind, I don't have much to say... (But today is Mr. Balfey's birthday... Do anyone else forget it?) Balfey: They have no choice, Miss Magda. Magda: Do you know what I am thinking!? Balfey: It's normal for you to have doubts, you don't have to worry about me. In fact, there was a small dispute in one of the territories outside the city today, so the father and the adult had to go to the patrol as the lord. Mother and Vicky are invited by Marquise Samer to attend the tea party of the Senate. Although the Samer family doesn't have a high title, their outstanding financial strength makes it difficult to reject their invitation. About Hugh... He probably forgets it. It is understandable. The Knight regiment has been very busy recently. Hugh has been staying in the Knight regiment and not returning home for several days. Magda: Ah... That's... the case... (It makes me fell worse to hear him saying that as if nothing had happened!!) Balfey: Ah, sorry, forgive me for talking too much about my own business. Miss Magda must feel bored! Since you are a guest I invited to celebrate the birthday, let's talk about something interesting! Recently, the weather has started to warm up. Does Miss Magda have any plans on an outing? I heard that someone invited you to the ? The young ladies wearing a attire must look great, I'm so looking forward to it~ Magda: Err... Err...! Balfey: Miss Magda, what happened? Are you not interested in this topic? Let me think about it... Magda: I'm just wondering how can Mr. Balfey be so calm when your family forget about your birthday!? Balfey: Ah...? Magda: If my mother forgets my birthday, I... I'm probably not crying, but I will not be happy for a whole day! Speaking of it, did Mr. Balfey say at the beginning that there's no activities today... you should pay attention to yourself! Balfey: Huh? I think Miss Magda seems to have misunderstood it... They don't forget it, they just have no other choice! Even on my father's birthday, if we have something important to do, we will probably give priority to the business. Magda: ...? ...!? Is it the tradition of the Olineaux family...!? Balfey: I don't know if it can be called a tradition, but I think there are many different ways to celebrate the birthday. I am very grateful to my father and mother for they don't make the rules on these things. So Miss Magda, don't worry about me, let's talk... Huh? Why are you laughing all the time? Servant: ...Haha... haha... Ah, sorry, young master! Uh... I just thought about what if the lord and lady heard what you said... Balfey: Father and mother are not here. What's the point of saying that... Hugh: I am back! Am I late? Where should I hide to wait for Balfey!? Servant: Ah... Magda: ...Ah? Christie: Hugh, my child... Vicky: Oh, it seems that it can't be hidden any more. Balfey: Hide...? Why are mother and Vicky hiding behind the curtain?? Christie: Well, should I let Zoe explain it? ...Zoe? Stop behaving like a child. Hurry out! We've been discovered. Zoe: I have not been discovered yet... Balfey: Father!?!? Servant: Ah... aha... hahahaha! Ha... Excuse me, although there are some changes in the plan, I think we can start serving, madam. Hugh: ... Err... why is Miss Ellenstein here? Magda: (His expression tells me he's trying to change the topic after messing out everything!!!) ...So, you lied to Balfey about your whereabouts to throw a surprise party for Mr. Balfey... Zoe: It's Christie's idea... Christie: I heard it from Vicky. Vicky: I just happened to hear that Balfey wanted a little surprise this year and then told others about it. Magda: ... ... Hugh: Don't look at me... I have been in the Knight Regiment, and I haven't heard much about this plan much earlier than you... Vicky: Yes, that's why he can't even remember the correct time... Christie: It is indeed Hugh's fault. Zoe: I managed to hide it to the end. Hugh: Huh? What? I? Are you blaming me!? Stop being in a daze! Say something! I have detoured to pick up this for you! Balfey: In fact, I'm still confuse about what happened... This... this is! The cup cake made by the Duke of Honey. He only makes 50 each day! That's great! Thank you, Hugh! Hugh: Humph! The gift I chose is the best! Vicky: What wine is better to drink with honey cake? Christie: I want to drink tea. Zoe: What should I do with the prepared prank props? Shall we use it now? Magda: Ah haha... That's... funny... Balfey: This is my family. Miss Magda, look, my family don't forget about my birthday! Magda: Yeah, I feel happy for you... Happy birthday, Mr. Balfey! Story Chat 3 Magda: I thought I was just going to have a cup of tea, and it turns out to be a banquet... As a result, the Olineaux family feast continued until now. Although I feel a but tired, I'm still very happy! Mr. Balfey has a great birthday this year... Eliza: Magda, when did you come back? I heard from the maid that you went out with Mr. Balfey? Magda: Yeah, today is Mr. Balfey's birthday, so he invited me to the party, mother. Eliza: Is it... Is it a good thing to get a direct invitation from Mr. Balfey. It shows that your relationship with the Olineaux family is quite close. You must be very tired? Hurry to take a break, and there is etiquette training after dinner. Magda: Okay... By the way, mother! Eliza: Huh? Magda: Although each family is different, I like our home with mother the best! Eliza: Ha...!? You... my child, what are you talking all of sudden!? Go upstairs to remove you makeup now! Don't think that I will be merciful at training after hearing a few good words from you! Magda: Ah, haha, I know~~~ Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls